pptosfandomcom-20200213-history
Levett Technology
Levett Technology (formerly a union of Levett Group and Corporation) is a PowerPoint OS company which started on Saturday, 16 August 2008 with an 8-year-old founder. About Back in early times of company, Levett was creating the 'Learning Systems', PowerPoint OSes, and 'The Daily Levett', a weekly newspaper with the latest headlines. In 2010, the company started the 'Levett's PC' series, with the original OS featuring a desktop, a taskbar, a menu button, and a file application. The file browser being the first of its kind. In 2011, Levett Group and Corporation became 'Levett Corporation'. The company released Levett's PC 2011, with the first loading bar. The OS also featured 5 accounts, and introduced password protection. The system also contained an 'offline web', in which a fake web browser was created to browse pre-selected pages. In 2012, Levett's PC 2012 (very creative naming system!) was released. This had all the features of the 2011 release, and a different iOS-style app screen was created, along with a 'teaching' app. It also introduced the metro-style tile system. Levett Corporation also released Levett Chrome 1,2, & 3. This boosted the vb web browser market, and improved the vb coding of its founder. In 2013: On the 5th January, Levett's PC 2013 was released. This introduces many more features, and is the first OS to be completely metro-style, beating every other PowerPoint OS, and even beating Windows 8. It had extra functionality, and allowed user profiles to be set. On the 6th January, Levett Corporation joined the PowerPoint OS Forums. Here information was widespread between a community of about 10 users (Yep, we got here fast!). It was also in January that the companies founder, Mr Levett, began a two-month course into learning C# and C++. He succeeded, and then started a Microsoft Certification course for a 'Microsoft Professional' and 'Microsoft Systems Engineer'. He completed the courses, but never took the final exam. In May, Levett Corporation fell into its biggest denomination, Levett Technology, and was therefore renamed. 2013 has also been the year of the software. The WyPro series of software will hopefully soon be released (epos system, presentation maker, word processor, print publisher, message sender, public performance software). The Titanium series has also made it to stage 4. We've also had 2600 downloads of all of our software since the beginning of 2013, so, we're happy. Inspiration: Steve Jobs - 1955-2011. CEO & Co-Founder of Apple Incorporation. Levett OS Levett OSes, created by Levett Technology have made a family of PowerPoint OSes starting with Levett's PC Protech 2010. This OS was never released online. The first published version online was Levett's PC Protech 2012, with a bland interface that looked boring to everyone. Since then, Levett Technology has created many different branches of the family, including many that are yet to be released. Currently two series are in operation. The latest Slide Series, with the latest stable release, introduced a whole new world of macros that allowed users a secure and brilliant experience in a PowerPoint OS - it also inspired setup operation at first use, and now holds the latest, and greatest setup experience that gets your PC ready for you. Currently, only 12 versions of the Levett OSes have been fully created, and only seven of these have been officially released. Many other OSes are in development version. Levett Technology collaborated with Palermo Technologies to create Slide Simple Pro PUI Edition. However, development has stopped for several reasons. It's currently known that Levett is discussing with Palermo for Cubed and other stuff. In April 2014, Levett Technology merged with Fabtop Technologies, creating Simul Technologies. Series Protech Series * Protech 2010 (Unreleased) * Protech 2011 (Unreleased) * Protech 2012 * Protech 2013 Professional * Protech 2013 Enterprise * Protech Een (In development) Slide Series * Slide Simple Professional * Slide 13 (Released 5-Jan-13, Withdrawn 10-Feb-13) * Simple Enterprise * Simple Business (Available on Request - Released 5-1-14) * Simple Personal (Available on Request - Released 5-1-14) * Complexity Professional (In development) * Complexity Enterprise (In development) * Slide Simple Pro PUI Edition (Simple Professional with Palermo UI 4.x - Development stopped) Breeze Series * Blue (released 5 Jan 14) * Green (In development) Other OSes * Project: Cubed * Iceberg * Hovi * Air 3 * MacMock * NetworkZ * Shine * ConnectionZ * Windows 8 Power Preview (an recreated version of Windows 8 in PowerPoint, inspired by Zaoeyo) Category:Companies Category:Levett Technology Category:Articles